


Eʒûraðæzan

by Varaen



Series: Fills for LLA 2016 [8]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: GFY, Gen, The Valar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varaen/pseuds/Varaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Elves got one thing right about the Valacirca: It was indeed a sign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eʒûraðæzan

**Author's Note:**

> For the 18.04. prompt: The Shadows They Cast  
> This is a tie-in to fill #4: Ayanûz, and again I had way too much fun making up Valarin words. I struggeled a bit with this prompt, but I hope it turned out allright in the end.

She wondered, sometimes, if things may have been different, if only she had been more thoughtful. She had set the seven stars of the Eʒûraðæzan in a fit of rage when she first learned that it had been Mânakhorušur who toppled the lamps and orchestrated the events that led to the destruction of Almaren. Feeling hurt and betrayed, she had branded an eternal reminder of her disappointment and shame into the sky for all to see. Later, she explained that they were supposed to be a shining symbol of hope for the Children of Ilúvatar in the darkness that was Arda Marred. None of her peers questioned the fib, but she could not forget, and it was obvious from the was that he glared at her when they dragged Mânakhorušur from his fortress in Aʒûlêz’ chains that he would not forgive.

  
When he was released from three ages of imprisonment, he acted with stone cold civility. Where once had been the only Vala with a fiery temper to match her own, now stood a frozen heart with a thin veneer of affability. They were both quick to anger, and had always been equally quick to calm down. Before, there had always been time to make amends, afterwards, but they were way past that point by now. Once she sent a star on its way it was set on a course until Arda was unmade. Almaren was lost. She did not know when their games had crossed the line and turned into a feud, and neither could she discern who had been the first to cross it. She could not help but feel guilty at times, even though she knew that her influence over his decisions had been minimal even in the beginning. Mânakhorušur made his own decisions and clung to them with unrivalled stubbornness, even as they led him to opposition against all.

  
Moringotto, Morgoth, the black foe of the world the elves named him, and how apt that description was. And as he raged and rioted through Arda, Mânacheðæz the Sublime, serene ruler of the Valier watched and waited for him to come to his senses, and for Eä to correct its course. Maybe it was her stoic pride that finally broke him, when they cast him into the void.

  
Alone in her halls, Tolæþûluagâz wept.

**Author's Note:**

> Valarin names and translations:  
> Eʒûraðæzan - the Valacirca  
> Mânakhorušur - Melkor  
> Aʒûlêz - Aulë (this one I lifted from Tolkien)  
> Mânacheðæz - Varda  
> Tolæþûluagâz - Nienna


End file.
